Kion(The lion guard: the legend of kion)
'''Kion '''is a character in The Lion Guard: The Legand of Kion. * He's the current Leader of the Lion Guard. Appearance Personality and Traits Kion is playful, loyal, noble, and brave lion cub with a heart of gold. He discovered his destiny after his father Simba, overheard him use the Roar of the Elders, which led to Kion being told about the Lion Guard. Kion is known for liking fart sounds, adventuring, and is the fiercest in the Pridelands, despite being rather childish. He has faith in his friends, and is always willing to help or support them. Kion is at times egotistical and can lose sight of reality, but he is mostly kindhearted and is always there to guard the lands. He is also unashamed of acknowledging his mistakes. He mostly spends time with Bunga, mainly playing baobab ball or video games, and shooting friendly insults at one another. While Kion can at times be cocky, and is not exactly that bright, he has shown signs of wisdom, mainly in the episodes Kupatana, and The Imaginary Okapi. Despite his young age, Kion knows that not all Outlanders are bad, and is willing to see the good in them. Kion likes adventure and hanging out with his friends, and shows fantastic acrobatic skills, which have helped out in many cases. he also has amazing combat skills, being able to use two leg formation, which allows any four legged predator to stand on their hind legs. He also known for having faith in himself, and his loved ones. Despite his childish traits, kion is also known for being quite fair, such as in Beware the Zimwi, when Tukio runs off after a fight with Bunga, Kion talks to Bunga about it and tells him that Tukio had a dark family history, and would most likely not want to remember it, and later on punished Tukip for what he did to the Guard, despite his reasons. another case is in kupatana, where he allows tukio to stay in the Lair with Jasiri, therefore giving him a place to live so he doesn't feel lonely. He discovered his destiny as Leader of the lion guard when he was playing baobab ball with Bunga one day, and they lost their baobab in the Outlands and when Bunga went to get it, Cheezi and Chungu surrounded him angering Kion, and making him use the Roar of the Elders, making Kion curious to what it was. Ever since this moment, he has been the series main protagonist, and recruited the lion guard of the current generation, and he eventually recruited Tukio sometime in the future. Relationships Friends Bunga Bunga is Kion'a best friend and closest confidant, and the two are always there for each other, thinking of each other as brothers. they like to throw friendly insults at each other, and are most likely seen playing video games, playing baobab ball. even though Kion can occasionally get tired of Bunga's anticts, Kion and Bunga are always there for each other through thick and thin. even in beware the zimwi where bunga unintentionally hurt tukio's feelings, Kion was rather gentle when informing him about Tukio's issues with his past. Bunga even helps Kion whenever he hangs out with their friend Jasiri. Fuli Beshte Ono Tukio Hadithi Basi Vitani Kovu Tamaa Mtoto Mwaminifu Jasiri Ajabu Timon and Pumbaa Badili Family Simba Nala Kiara Trivia Likes Dislikes Category:Elemental Lions Category:Young Animals Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Kion x jasiri for life